(Dis)avventure quotidiane
by Nipponica81
Summary: Chi ha detto che si possono vivere delle avventure solo durante una guerra in corso?Per non parlare delle disavventure! Ecco cosa succede a Cloud e agli altri in periodo di pace (?).
1. Chapter 1

**(Tifa)**

Dio, che _nottataccia_!  
L'ennesima da circa una settimana. Credevo che il geostigma fosse la peggiore delle piaghe con cui si potesse avere a che fare ma non avevo fatto i conti con l'influenza stagionale. Ovviamente in casa abbiamo la _cattiva_ abitudine di condividere tutto, come una famiglia che si rispetti. In virtù di ciò entrambi i bambini l'hanno beccata e non riusciamo a debellare il virus in nessun modo. Anche io l'ho contratto in forma lieve,ciononostante devo lavorare, badare alla casa e prendermi cura di Denzel e Marlene (dovrei includere anche Cloud ma per oggi voglio fingere che non sia così). Il primo non ha una linea di febbre, però tossisce di continuo, mentre la seconda ha la capacità di farsela salire con impennate simili a quelle di un cavallo imbizzarrito. Le sue "piretiche montagne russe" partono puntualmente verso le sei di sera, in modo tale che non la si può lasciare da sola neanche per un minuto. Tutte le notti sono costretta a prendere posto sulla poltroncina accanto al suo letto e a cambiarle la pezzetta bagnata, o a tenerle la manina. L'ideale sarebbe mandare Denzel in camera con Cloud ma ha una tosse esagerata che non permetterebbe al ragazzo di dormire. Siccome il biondo centauro deve lavorare, guidare con poche ore di sonno macinando tanti chilometri non è consigliabile.  
Mi sento uno straccio totale, mi devo soffiare il naso ogni due minuti, mi scoppia la testa e mi aggiro per la casa cercando di renderla presentabile, evitando che quelli dell'ufficio d'igiene ci mettano in quarantena. Per fortuna oggi il bar ha la chiusura, altrimenti non saprei davvero come ce l'avrei fatta. Mentre carico la lavatrice, liberando il pavimento del bagno dai panni sporchi che si sono accumulati come per magia, sento i bambini parlottare e ridacchiare in soggiorno davanti alla tv. E' incredibile come due esserini stremati dall'influenza trovino sempre la forza per guardare i cartoni animati con tanta vivacità, io tra un po' mi addormento davanti all'oblò all'interno del quale il cestello comincia a girare. Come si chiama il tizio che ha inventato la lavatrice? Beh, comunque lo amo e credo che gli farò una statua. Sospiro e passo alle camere da letto. Entro nella mia e faccio finta di non vedere quell'orrenda ragazza con un pigiamone più grande di due taglie, le occhiaie e i capelli arruffati tenuti insieme da un mollettone, vecchio anche quello. Odio gli specchi, sono bugiardi!  
Inutile dire che Cloud è uscito di corsa, causa un ritardo esagerato, senza rifare il letto. Un ex soldato che non sente la sveglia … Bah!  
La camera del ragazzo è decisamente meno disastrata di quella dei bambini. Qui regna il caos totale: calzini sulle spalliere dei lettini, scarpe da ginnastica buttate qua e là, cassetti aperti, bicchieri di plastica sui comodini, giochi sparsi sul pavimento, una pila di libri sulla scrivania, mi meraviglia il fatto che io riesca a vedere ancora le pareti. Appena ritrovo le forze e torno nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali giuro solennemente di mettere in riga quelle due piccole pesti, questo manicomio non ce lo voglio in casa mia, chiaro? Adesso sono troppo stanca per pensarci però, quindi continuo le mie attività come un automa. Afferro le lenzuola, spalanco la finestra e le sventolo distrattamente, poi le lascio sullo stendino per farle arieggiare. Non passano due minuti e qualcuno prende a suonare il campanello. Sbuffando seccata per l'ennesima distrazione, mollo i cuscini sul materasso e mi dirigo al piano inferiore. Scendo le scale, inciampo nel tappeto in corridoio, raggiungo l'ingresso e apro la porta.  
Resto sbalordita nel vedere la faccia di Vincent Valentine , e ancor di più mi sorprende ciò che mi porge con un'aria poco convinta.  
- Cosa ci fai con l'apparecchio per i denti di Denzel?-  
-E' piovuto dall'alto – afferma come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, tastandosi la testa nel punto dov'è atterrato.  
Spalanco gli occhi, guardandolo come se gli fossero spuntate le antennine verdi. Piovuto dall'alto dice? Faccio un passo avanti grattandomi la nuca, alzo la testa e vedo le lenzuola che volteggiano leggere al vento. Riabbasso lo sguardo su di lui che intanto ha preso ad annuire e capisco tutto.  
Dio, che _nottataccia!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Clienti inopportuni**

**(Cloud)**

-Oh, grazie bellezza!Lo hai fatto tu con le tue manine?-  
Ecco che ci risiamo. E' da qualche giorno che il Seventh Heaven è infestato dagli idioti, uno in particolare fa di tutto per farsi notare da Tifa. Adesso, so per certo che la ragazza sa badare a se stessa e che con le "manine" che tanto decanta quel tizio è capace di spezzare ossa, provocare ecchimosi e far sanguinare nasi copiosamente, però ogni volta che apre quella sottospecie di bocca che si ritrova mi sembra di sentire un pezzo di gesso che sfrega contro la lavagna.  
- Il cliente ha sempre ragione – mi ricorda lei con fare paziente e a me non resta che mettermi in un angolo del bar zitto e muto, oppure uscire per evitare di combinare casini.  
- Tanta gelosia è ingiustificata, Tifa non è la tua ragazza- mi ripete Barret come un disco rotto. Che idiozia, io non sono geloso!Semplicemente non mi piacciono gli imbecilli, trovo che non dovrebbero avere libertà di circolazione, mica è un reato? Questo poi li supera tutti: si presenta qui tutti i giorni, con i vestiti griffati, il nodo della cravatta perfetto, le scarpe lucide, la valigetta in una mano, il cellulare di ultima generazione nell'altra e i capelli con la fila ordinata. Si siede e ci mette tre ore per ordinare qualcosa di stupido. Certo, scegliere di prendere un caffè è una decisione molto complicata che richiede un enorme dispendio d'energia per quell'unico neurone che la natura gli ha concesso d'avere. Tiene in naso sul menu come se dalla sua scelta dipendesse la sorte di noi comuni mortali e poi alza lo sguardo su Tifa. Mai una volta che riuscisse a trattenere gli occhi su quelli della ragazza, no, il signorino preferisce abbassarli un po' più giù, sul suo decolté. Non che sia necessario che indossi maglie particolarmente scollate per notare la generosità del suo seno, però le ho ripetuto mille volte di evitare i top mentre lavora, non sono adatti!  
- Certo, un burqa sarebbe molto più pratico … - afferma Yuffie ogni volta che entriamo in argomento. Mi meraviglia che sia proprio una come lei a capire il mio punto di vista … Intanto la bella barista non mi dà ascolto e l'idiota continua a recarsi qui tutti i giorni con l'espressione ebete stampata sul viso. Che poi a dirla tutta non è che sia granché. Sì, è vero che sicuramente torna a casa ogni sera, che il modo in cui si veste suggerisce un impiego di tutto rispetto e che i suoi capelli sono sempre molto ordinati ma che c'entra con lei? Ci sono uomini mille volte migliori che potrebbero renderla felice per tutta la vita.  
Oggi il bar è particolarmente affollato e io me ne sto nascosto in un angolo ad osservare la faccia da scemo che adesso fa segno a Tifa di portargli un altro caffè. La ragazza annuisce sorridendo e si appresta a preparare l'ordine, ma proprio quando posa la tazzina sul vassoio il telefono squilla. Con molta cautela mi avvicino al bancone, afferro il vassoio e mi dirigo al tavolo del microcefalo che intanto si è messo a leggere il giornale. Una volta vicino al tizio questo neanche mi nota, allora sbatto sul tavolo ciò che ho in mano e quando riesco a catturarne l'attenzione lo guardo nel modo peggiore che mi riesca.  
- Il caffè si deve pagare alla cassa, il trattamento per cambiare i connotati è gratis, offre la casa … -

Tsk, _clienti inopportuni_ …


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Gocce  
(Tifa)  
**

Tic …  
Tic …  
Tic …

E' il rumore delle gocce che da un paio di giorni cadono copiose nel secchio che ho messo sotto un tubo del lavello che perde.

Tic …  
Tic …  
Tic …

Cadono e con questa monotona melodia scavano nel mio cranio . Sembra un fenomeno carsico, ormai c'è una voragine nella mia testa! Ho provveduto a chiamare l'idraulico il quale mi ha assicurato che sarebbe venuto subito. Adesso mi devono spiegare cosa intendono per "Tempestività d'intervento" scritto sul volantino pubblicitario, perché qui non si è ancora visto nessuno.  
E se provassi a stringere un po' qualche valvola? Non ne sono sicura, però credo che la perdita sia stata causata da una guarnizione deteriorata. Mi inginocchio, apro lo sportellino del lavandino e do un'occhiata. Il secchio è di nuovo pieno, le gocce sembrano cadere con maggiore frequenza ed è proprio il caso di dire che non ci capisco un tubo. Allungo la mano, traffico un po' ma non ottengo miglioramenti. Mamma mia, che caldo che fa! Mi tolgo il gilet di pelle e resto in canotta, continuo a mettere mano alla cieca e d'improvviso le goccioline diventano un vero e proprio getto zampillante.  
-Porco mondo!- inveisco ad alta voce convinta di essere sola.  
-Ehm, serve una mano?- la domanda di Cloud arriva improvvisa, mi fa trasalire e, cercando di alzarmi di scatto, sbatto con la nuca sotto il lavandino. Quando è tornato? Possibile che fossi tanto presa da questo dannato guasto da non sentire il rombo della moto?  
- Le donne stanno all'idraulica come gli elefanti alle cristallerie – borbotta incrociando le braccia. Da quando si è dato all'oratoria? La mia occhiataccia eloquente gli strappa un sorriso appena accennato, si toglie il giubbotto e mi fa segno di lasciargli spazio. Mi faccio un po' indietro e aspetto trepidante una risposta.  
-E'il flessibile che ha deciso di dirci addio, in questo momento sta agonizzando - m'informa facendo dello spirito ma mantenendo lo stesso tono con cui un medico pronuncia la sua diagnosi.  
-Oddio, è grave?- ma che razza di domande faccio? Sarà colpa di queste gocce che non smettono di martellarmi nel cervello!  
- Ne abbiamo uno di riserva nella cassetta degli attrezzi- si volta e la va a prendere.  
Resto inginocchiata a maledire quel flusso d'acqua . Cloud torna si mette in ginocchio e, non appena mette mano al guasto, il tubo salta del tutto riversando una mole spropositata d'acqua che c'investe, prendendoci alla sprovvista.  
-Porco mondo!- inveisce lui.  
- Gli uomini stanno all'idraulica come i cammelli alle piste da sci – lo scimmiotto annaspando.  
Qui sta succedendo il finimondo, praticamente ci stiamo allagando. Dopo vari tentativi il ragazzo riesce a trovare e a chiudere la chiave d'arresto e la fiumana si ferma. La cucina è un vero disastro e non mi resta che cercare di sistemare tutto prima dell'ora di pranzo. Munita di straccio e spazzolone mi metto all'opera, mentre Cloud si concentra nuovamente sul cambio del tubo rotto. Alzo la testa per un attimo e mi accorgo che si è tolto la maglietta fradicia e sta lavorando solo con i jeans scuri addosso. A causa dell'acqua i pantaloni sono molto più aderenti e fasciano il suo fondoschiena da pizzicotto, piccole gocce percorrono i suoi pettorali accarezzandoli fino ad attraversare l'addome scolpito e a infilarsi nell'elastico dei boxer. A causa del sole che lo colpisce facendo risaltare il suo incarnato pallido, sembra brillare di luce propria. Non ha mai avuto una montagna di muscoli ma al suo attivo può vantare un corpo molto allenato. Si gira per prendere una chiave dalla cassetta degli attrezzi, i nostri sguardi s'incrociano e lo vedo arrossire all'improvviso e girare la faccia dall'altra parte. Abbasso gli occhi su me stessa e capisco quale sia il problema. Con l'acqua il mio top bianco non lascia proprio niente all'immaginazione e il mio intimo è in bella vista. Dovrei andare a cambiarmi, però anche lui però non si è fatto problemi a restare a torso nudo, perché dovrei farmene io? Facendo finta di niente, torno a sgomberare la cucina e una sola domanda aleggia tra le grotte carsiche che le goccioline hanno scavato nella mia testa …

… E' normale provare una profonda invidia per delle _gocce_?


End file.
